


You're not real

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompts, Wolf Peter, archaeologist stiles, pre-steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Stiles - AU. Archeologist Stiles finds what he thinks is a really ugly scary wolf creature statue but when he accidentally reads the script at the bottom of the statue it comes to life on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not real

Stiles and his team had been at the dig site going on 3 months now, and he was both elated and exhausted. Elated because the items they were discovering were showing evidence of culture dating back hundreds of years. Exhausted because the sun beat down every day and water could only do so much when you were spending upwards of 14 hours a day under the sun. Stiles felt very much like an ant under a magnifying glass.

Stiles had found that if he hunkered down until his nose almost touched the ground then the small wall in front of him provided a bit of shade. It was only due to his nose practically touching it that Stiles noticed a slight glare shining from the wall in front of him and catching his eye. Peering closely Stiles noticed it seemed to be red in colour, his exhaustion seeming to disappear instantly. 

Hundreds of ideas flitted through his brain as to what it could be, but Stiles knew that only patience would reward his curiosity. He set to work meticulously cleaning out around the object, brushing and stabilizing the ground as he went. Bit by bit Stiles revealed what appeared to be a snout and ruby red eyes. The snout was sculpted into a snarl, looking at it gave Stiles goosebumps - it felt too real. 

The head of the wolf - at least Stiles believed it was a wolf, there were grated lines scarring across the entire thing obscuring most of the features - was surprisingly intact. Other than the lines there were no chunks missing, almost as if an animal had scratched at it but buried it to preserve it. Though why an animal would do that, Stiles had no idea.

As more of the statue was revealed Stiles found the scarring continued over the entire body, and it was quite the large body. The wolf stood taller than a normal wolf, black as night except for the grey grooves caused by the lines. The wolf’s stance screamed aggression, almost as if the wolf were about to attack something. It gave Stiles the chills.

It was a beautiful work of art, Stiles could admire the craftsmanship, however he was spooked. The wolf could have been magnificent but the snarl made it fierce-some; it could have been regal but the scars made it monstrous. Stiles saw what it could have been, what it had probably been intended to be, but the all it was now was a broken piece of the past. Stiles ached for it, this piece of art that would have stood guard - meant to scare away but so beautifully rendered that it would only have been seen as a treasure, not an omen.

It took Stiles the better part of a week to fully uncover the wolf. So far it was the biggest piece they’d uncovered, Stiles was giving it one more final brush down before he’d officially move on to another part of the dig site. He was dragging his feet over moving, for some reason he felt drawn to the wolf even though it’s eyes haunted his dreams and he woke to the feel of a strong jaw clamping around his wrist.

The wolf was standing on a plaque and as Stiles leaned closer to get some grit out from between the wolf’s toes he noticed some wording along the bottom, curving around the wolf’s paw. It was set so close to the paw that Stiles was quite amazed he’d even seen it. Stiles got up and made a quick run to the supply tent, grabbing up a flashlight and a magnifying glass. Hurrying back, he dropped to his knees beside the statue and shown the light on the words. 

Now Stiles was no linguist but he did parse out enough of the languages from each country the team traveled too to be able to read and speak to the locals. Thankfully this seemed to be the native, most popular spoken dialect where they were and not one of the more obscure dialects. 

“Who reads this. No. Whoever reads this,” Stiles mumbled to himself. “Something something sharing the curse?” He shook his head. There were too many words that were unknown to him.

Going back to the supply tent Stiles grabbed up some paper and a pencil, deciding to copy the message and see if one of the locals would be willing to translate it for him. 

Later that night, it took some time, but Stiles was able to find a local who spoke and could write in English. He produced the paper with the copy of the sentences he’d found and handed it over. He sat on his hands to contain his jitters, his excitement over this find escalating even more. The woman frowned over the paper and glanced sharply at Stiles.

“Where did you find this written?” She asked, concern in her voice.

“At the dig site on one of the artifacts we uncovered. It was inscribed along the bottom.”

She frowned at him. “I will tell you what is written, but I shall write it down for you. There are power in words and these ones are not to be taken lightly.”

Stiles felt his heartbeat speed up. Everything about the wolf was a mystery. It was the only wolf themed piece so far in the entire dig and it was exquisitely realistic. Stiles found it still flowed through his dreams and he wanted to run away from it as much as run to it. The fact that the local would not even speak the words just intrigued Stiles all the more, the mystery behind its presence growing bigger.

“Do be careful.” She said as she handed the sheet of paper over, her handwriting at the bottom with the translation. She stood up and touched her fingers to her heart, then her lips, and finally her forehead before casting her arm up. She placed that hand then on Stiles’ forehead, and Stiles knew it meant something but she was walking off before he could ask her what.

Looking down, Stiles let his eyes run along the words, soaking up the sentences and swallowing down the meaning. He started to say it out loud but then remembered the woman’s warning and shut his mouth. He got up and made his way back to the tents surrounding the dig site, finding his and crawling in. 

The words swam through his brain, pulling him farther out into the sea of his thoughts until he was surrounded. They pushed him and pulled him, drowning him. They beat at his head, rushing and crashing until he was deafened by the sound of them.

“Enough!” He shouted, sitting up and covering his ears. 

The ensuing silence was startling and Stiles wondered if he’d fallen asleep. He blinked around, his little glow lamp still on in the corner. Snatching it up Stiles placed on his boots and made his way over to the dig. Technically they were not supposed to go anywhere near the dig at night but Stiles felt pulled towards one specific spot. With his eyes closed Stiles could have found his way to this exact spot, standing before the wolf of his dreams.

“Whoever reads this to the heavens shall set their path to share this curse. Of air and earth, light and dark, the energies stilled shall now be reversed.” Stiles held his breath.

When long minutes passed and nothing happened, Stiles felt disappointment fill him. He hadn’t quite been expecting magic but deep down his child-like nature had truly wished for something. He sighed and made his way back to his tent.

Waking up the next morning, Stiles felt an ache fill him. Today marked the day he would start on the next part of the dig site and he would no longer see his wolf. He’d become quite attached to it, inexplicably, and this morning especially he found he yearned for it. Sighing, he rolled over onto his back and had to stifle a scream.

There, lying next to him, was the wolf. Except this one was no statue. It’s bright red eyes were staring at him, the snout and mouth relaxed. As a statue it was big, as a living breathing creature, Stiles felt dwarfed by it. It’s sheer presence menacing. 

Yet Stiles felt safe next to it. Next to this magical statue.

“Fuck. How is this fucking real?” Stiles exclaimed.

**_I am as real as you are Stiles._** A voice spoke in his ear. 

“You’re shitting me right now. You can fucking speak?!” Stiles felt like at any moment his heart might stop beating from shock.

**_I can communicate with you for we are connected._ **

“Connected? How are we connected?”

**_You cannot be that dense Stiles. You recited the spell. It was in the words. ‘Whoever reads this to the heavens shall set their path to share this curse.’ Or did you think you were exempt from that?_ **

“But magic doesn’t exist! Shit. It has to. You exist because I sure as hell do not accept the fact that I could be going crazy.” Stiles felt sweat gathering along his brow, his agitation growing. “Fuck. Okay, what else do we share?”

**_Our lives are now forever intertwined. You live, I live. You die, I die._ **

“Shit, I am not ready for that kind of responsibility. Damnit Stiles, should have listened to that nice lady.” Stiles cursed himself. 

**_It was inevitable. From the first moment I sensed you I knew you would be the one. There is magic in you, bright and shining. And as I am of magic, you were drawn to me._ **

“You sensed me? Beneath all the earth?”

**_Indeed._ **

“How are you a magic talking wolf? Were you always a wolf? Why did you get turned to stone? Why were you cursed?” Stiles felt his questions just tumbling out.

**_Perhaps I should have started with this. Hello Stiles, my name is Peter. I was once long ago prince of the wolves, set to rule the kingdom in my father’s passing._ **

“Hello Peter. Wait, how do you know my name?”

**_I can read your mind._ **

“Of course you can. So Peter, prince of the wolves, how did you end up turned to stone here? And where is your realm anyway? It’s not here on this earth because I know our wolves are not magical.”

**_All animals have a nature of communicating that is entirely magical. Just because you do not understand it does not mean it is not magical._ **

Stiles huffed at the reprimand and he would swear Peter smirked at him.

**_My realm is of this earth but hidden. Deep in forests, hidden in the secret places, are spots where we can pass over into my realm. Where magic is thick in the air and your brain would shatter from over-stimulation._**

Stiles gawked at him.

**_I was poised to take over when my sister fell madly in love with a witch. It’s not unheard of or uncommon but where witches are involved one must tread lightly. The witch wanted my sister to convince me to give the witch a sliver of my heart. As the next ruler, I had in my heart the power of the heavens - something my sister turned down when she fell for the witch - and the witch wanted some of that power. As I was not yet king my powers were dormant and I was unprotected from the witches spite when I denied her. It was all very trivial and yet I ended up here. My sister, the bitch, helped the witch place the curse on me and brought me here. ___**

“Oh man, that’s a bit steep for denying her something that keeps you living.”

**_I would not have died had I given her a sliver, but the magic only works if it is willingly given._ **

Stiles just really did not know how to respond to that.

**_It is quite alright Stiles, you will have plenty of time to understand as we are now stuck together._ **

Stiles wasn’t sure whether to be pleased about that or not.

**_Don’t worry, you’ll learn to love me sweetheart._ **

“Not if you comment on every single fucking thing I think about I won’t.” Stiles countered.

**_Oh I highly doubt that. You were quite lonely and now you have me. You should be thanking the stars for this kind of luck._ ******

“And why in the fuck can I not read your mind? This is blatantly unfair.”

******_Magic, my sweet. Magic._ ****** ** **

“Fuck magic. And I am not your sweet, or your sweetheart.”

**********_Not yet perhaps._ ** ** ** ** **

Just as Stiles was about to respond a cry of alarm went up along the dig site. Stiles scrambled to his tent zipper and yanked the thing open - he’d have to ask Peter how he managed to get in and close the zipper, probably fucking magic - and saw people swarming about.

“Hey!” Stiles called to one of his friends. “What’s happened?”

“That wolf statue is gone!” The man yelled as he ran off, presumably to check another section of the site for the statue.

“Oh shit, I hadn’t even thought of that. People are going to think you’re stolen and you’re right here! How in the hell am I supposed to explain away the massive wolf in my tent that magically looks exactly like the wolf statue that went missing?” Stiles seethed as he turned around and glared at Peter.

**********_That, my dear, is not my problem. You’re the one who couldn’t heed a warning._ ** ** ** ** **

Stiles just knew Peter was grinning at him. Stiles did not care if Peter did not know what it would mean, he gave him the finger anyway.


End file.
